


One Thing Led To Another

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling, Fingering, Foreplay, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Spanking, Timhelm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Wilhelm treats Tim to dinner when Tim is having a bad day. They fall into bed after that.





	

Owing to being Jack's body double, Tim had a tiny circle of people allowed to know he wasn't Jack. Only those who were with them in the siege of Helios could ever know. Just those few people were the only potential friends be could have.

Along with sex partners. At least, partners he could have more than once.

Tim couldn't believe it happened, but it made sense in a way. Athena was dating Janey, Nisha was dating the real Jack and Tim didn't want his head chopped off, Aurelia left Helios to go hunting, and you couldn't pay Tim to fuck a Claptrap (okay MAYBE you could, but it would have to be like, a LOT). 

Which left Wilhelm. 

Tim rummaged through his backpack for gear to sell, sighing and blinking tiredly. It had been days since he'd had a full, proper meal where he got to sit down and use silverware. His stomach rumbled and he growled at the vending machine as it only spat out half of what his kits and guns were worth.

"That's it?!" Tim punched the vending machine as Marcus's voice told him 'Always happy to do business with a vault hunter!'. "Stupid fucking piece of shit!"

"Easy there." Wilhelm's gruff voice stopped Tim from punching it again. "What's the problem?"

Tim hesitated. Wilhelm was experienced, older, and stronger, and he hated complaining in front of him. He felt weak and looked down upon anyway. Saying he wanted more money and was aching and hungry felt like whining that would just get him an eye roll. "Eh, just wanted more cash. Nothing new, am I right? Haha!"

Wilhelm shrugged and deposited his own common guns in the vending machine. "Alright, if that's the story you're going with. You've been all wound up lately. Why you got ants in your pants?"

Had everyone noticed? "I don't feel cut out for this," admitted Tim. He put on a fake smile and laughed coldly. "But I'm Jack! I'm the best at everything! I'm so handsome and great that I'm too busy partying all the time to even spend all my money!"

"Hey. Cut it out." Wilhelm folded his arms. "You been taking care of yourself? Eating meals?"

"No!" shouted Tim, all restraint gone. "I'm exhausted, hungry, and sore. I've been like this for DAYS, and I'm trying to pay off debt and eat as little as possible! I can't- I can't afford to eat much if I want to ever be free!"

Wilhelm rolled his eyes. "Keep this up and your brains will forever be free from your skull. Ever occur to you you're in a damn dangerous line of work to be starving yourself?" He jerked his head in the direction of Concordia. "My treat. Come with me."

Tim was too tired to say no. He was surprised at Wilhelm's offer but took it gratefully. 

Wilhelm bought dinner at Moxxi's and Tim was weak at the knees when they each got their own whole pizza. "Thank you," he breathed, tearing into it and chugging soda nonstop until he felt absolutely stuffed. 

"You're single," stated Wilhelm.

Tim coughed into his soda cup and the sudden change of subject. "Uh- yeah. I- I mean I haven't had the time to fill my Jack quota of sleeping around, but I can-"

"I'm single," said Wilhelm. Tim froze and Wilhelm huffed with laughter from his chest. "Get it now? I want to sleep with you." 

"I-" Tim considered it. Wilhelm protected him, was attractive in a rugged sort of way, and as he pointed out, available. "Um. Sure!"

"Good."

Tim's thoughts nagged at him and he rubbed the back of his neck. Better not rush into anything without checking it out. "So, uh. You have a crush on Jack? Is that why you want me?"

Wilhelm growled. "No. Jack is insufferable. You're-" he paused, trying to find the right word. "Endearing."

"Awww. Thanks?" Tim blushed and tried to not look Wilhelm in the eyes. "So yeah. We can sleep together. Like. Whenever."

Wilhelm was already out of his seat. "Now."

"Oh- okay!" Tim scrambled to follow him and half expected to get it on over one of Moxxi's tables, but Wilhelm strode purposefully out of the bar. He led Tim to a small hotel and up to a single bedroom room, with a view overlooking Concordia that Wilhelm promptly closed with curtains. "Oh boy," was all Tim said, and he regretted saying something so odd, but he was too busy squirming and eying the bed to do much else.

"Don't be nervous." Wilhelm kicked his boots off and laid back on the bed, propped up with what few pillows the room came with. He patted his thigh and ordered, "Sit."

"I'm really bad at this," warned Tim. He straddled Wilhelm's lap and his heart leapt at the close contact. God, his thighs were thick. He awkwardly put his hands on Wilhelm's shoulders and squeaked when Wilhelm responded with a confident hand on the back of his head, pulling him into their first kiss. 

Maybe under other circumstances, Wilhelm would feel and taste rough, but all Tim tasted was mutual pizza. Wilhelm brought his other hand around Tim's waist and laid it firmly on the small of his back, keeping him still and simultaneously arousing Tim. Their mouths parted and Wilhelm kissed his neck, making Tim sigh and shiver. "Good?"

"Yes. Very good." Tim clumsily tried to undo Wilhelm's jacket, fumbling with the straps and buckles. Wilhelm took a moment to tear it off and throw it to the side, along with his t-shirt. 

"Oh," said Tim, eying Wilhelm's chest. He was muscled and scarred, and Tim's face turned pink again when Wilhelm helpfully guided Tim's hands to his chest before grabbing Tim and kissing him again. "Hmmmmm."

Wilhelm rubbed Tim's back and snuck his hand under Tim's shirt, stroking bare skin. Tim whined into his mouth and Wilhelm kissed him deeper, moving his hand lower and firmly groping his buttocks as Tim squirmed and accidentally ground down on him. "You're soft." Wilhelm took Tim's jacket off and pushed his shirt up, exposing his abdomen. "But pretty." 

"I- I have to take really good care of my skin. Cause of Jack. It's a honey sugar scrub," rambled Tim. Wilhelm pet his sides and chest, feeling Tim's muscles. He traced his fingers over Tim's stomach and his breath hitched. Wilhelm kissed Tim's jaw and Tim moaned as Wilhelm palmed him through his jeans. "Oooh- ah-"

Wilhelm swiftly unbuckled Tim's belt and unzipped his pants, tugging down what he could. "There we are," he cooed, taking Tim's erection in his fist and slowly pumping him. Tim's toes curled and he moaned louder, unused to being touched and craving even more. "You gonna touch me?"

Tim nodded, unsteadily drawing Wilhelm out of his own pants and taking a moment to stare.

"Feedback?"

"It's-" Tim went scarlet and a drip of precum rolled out of himself. "It's big." Wilhelm laughed and Tim stroked him, trying not to get too excited but also enjoying being engulfed in Wilhelm's heavy fist.

Wilhelm kept working Tim and kissing him until Tim got desperate, jutting his hips and too close to orgasm. He suddenly let go and Tim whimpered. "Strip. We're not done."

Tim hurriedly stood up and kicked the rest of his clothes off, gazing at Wilhelm as he did the same. Wilhelm was broad and defined. Tim licked his lips and gave Wilhelm a good look over, taking in his powerful thighs and hard cock. 

This was a good decision. 

"I'm ready," said Tim, approaching Wilhelm this time and kissing him. His heart pounded and he pressed close to Wilhelm's body. Wilhelm held his waist but grabbed his ass with the other hand, delivering a swift spank before rubbing Tim soothingly.

"You're not ready yet. But I'll prep you." Wilhelm spanked Tim again and Tim panted, enjoying the treatment. Wilhelm pushed Tim flat on his back on the bed and dug in his backpack for lube. "I was hoping you'd say yes," he said, holding up the bottle. 

"Hmmmmmmm." Tim spread his legs and grinned as Wilhelm stroked the inside of his thighs. "Are you kinky? Cause I'm down for a lot of things if you are."

"Later." Wilhelm slicked his fingers and held Tim's hips down as he massaged him, getting him relaxed enough to start stretching him. "I hope to do this often."

Tim pushed again Wilhelm's heavy grip and mewled when he couldn't move. Wilhelm added a second finger and Tim still squirmed, panting and lightly kicking as his fingers brushed good spots. Wilhelm got rougher and Tim welcomed another finger, groaning. "Please."

"If you insist." Wilhelm lubed himself up and pressed his tip between Tim's cheeks rubbing up and down and pressing against Tim.

"Oh god."

"You can take it." Wilhelm grabbed Tim's hips and lifted him slightly, letting Tim wrap his legs around him for support. He thrust in and Tim shouted, gripping the sheets and sweating. "Good boy."

Tim's cock twitched and he moaned. Ooooh this was a very good choice. Wilhelm didn't let go of Tim, starting at an easy pace and getting faster. Tim closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tighter, panting in time to Wilhelm's harsh, sparking thrusts. 

"Look at me," commanded Wilhelm.

He didn't even seem to break a sweat as he wrecked Tim. Tim looked at his face, how the cybernetic eye seemed to pierce him. His sharp features and beard used to be intimidating now seemed hot beyond belief, and Tim wiggled and gasped in time to Wilhelm as he got so close. "Fuck- oh just a little more- hnng-"

Wilhelm pushed Tim's legs back and held his thighs roughly, bending Tim down into the bed and penetrating even deeper. Tim messily stroked himself for less than a minute and came, spasming and trying to buck under Wilhelm.

The rush left Tim and he laid limp as Wilhelm kept going, pounding into him and still sending residual pleasure shooting up Tim's spine. When Wilhelm finally came he let it fill Tim, grinning at him and breathing loudly. "You feel good."

"That- hmmmm. Good." Tim had been tired before sex, and right then he was ready to fall asleep.

"Don't tell me I broke you." Wilhelm joked, arranging Tim on the bed and lying down beside him, wrapping Tim in his arms and cuddling him.

Tim nuzzled his chest and sighed, eyelids drooping. "I feel better than I have in weeks."

-~-

For weeks, they had off and on dates and casual affection. Tim was thankful for Wilhelm as missions got tougher. Wilhelm kept him safe and fed, and Tim enthusiastically thanked him with his legs open.

Tim had let Wilhelm know he was filling in for Jack in his office. Wilhelm strode in and Tim was laid back in the chair with his ankles on the desk, looking bored. "I can help with that boredom," he offered, making his way close to Tim.

"God I hope so. Get a load of these assholes- they schedule a meeting and I'm waiting to see if they're even gonna friggin' show up, and THEN-" Wilhelm leaned close and stopped Tim with a kiss, smiling at his startled expression. 

"Let it go. You're grouchy when you let all this get to you."

Tim stared at Wilhelm for a moment before laughing and kissing him. "You're right. But are we really gonna have fun on Jack's desk? Cause uh. Seems like a bad idea."

"Just a little." Wilhelm pulled Tim onto his lap, snorting at how uncoordinated Tim was as he floundered to get settled. Wilhelm kissed him deeply, sighing as Tim finally relaxed. "There you go." He reached into Tim's pants and squeezed, growling as he got aroused.

Tim abruptly broke their kiss, smirking in the most Jack way possible.

"What?" asked Wilhelm, annoyed at being interrupted. 

"So." Tim laughed and hit the desk with the palm of his hand, glee lighting his features in a manic way. "Oh my GOD so like, how long have you and Tim been fucking? Cause WHEW! That was an EXPERIENCE, big guy!"

Uh oh. 

Not Tim.

"I." Wilhelm wasn't easily speechless, but sitting with his hand still clenching Jack's bare ass did the trick. "Tim was supposed to be here." He was so used to Tim he hadn't thought to scan Jack, just assuming it was Tim.

"Yeah, we switched." Jack wheezed and shook his head. "God. You did make my day interesting, that's for sure." 

Wilhelm took his hand out of Jack's pants and groaned. "Sorry."

"Is he good in bed? Just curious."

"He's perfect. But I won't elaborate."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Timhelm! :D


End file.
